La Nouvelle Histoire
by I'm Lyra C
Summary: Prend place juste après le tome 9. L'humanité n'aura plus de seconde chance. Fini, les retours à zéro. Il incombe à Liam O'Connor la dure tâche de faire en sorte que le destin de l'homme soit moins funeste et précipité que dans les anciennes chronologies. Va-t-il réussir à empêcher l'être humain de s'autodétruire à nouveau ? Et où Maddy a-t-elle décidé de se rendre, finalement ?
1. Prologue

_Bon, alors. Je ne sais pas ce que cette histoire va donner, vraiment. Je ne sais même pas si je vais la continuer longtemps, encore moins la terminer ( après tout, il peut s'en passer des choses, en 2000 ans ! ). Mais j'avais envie d'écrire le début, alors bon, voilà. Soyez indulgents, c'est la première fois que je poste quelque chose sur un site de ce genre, et je n'écris pratiquement jamais de fanfictions._

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 _Éternité, espace du chaos_

* * *

Du blanc. Du blanc à perte de vue. Du blanc dans toutes les dimensions, celles perceptibles par l'œil humain comme celles qui ne l'étaient pas. Du blanc en largeur, en longueur, à l'Ouest et à l'Est, sur toutes les latitudes et toutes les longitudes connues. Et partout, le silence. Il n'y avait rien. Il y avait le néant. Il y avait le blanc, le silence, et l'éternité. L'infini n'a pas de mesure, pourtant, ici n'existait que l'infini. Ici, il n'y avait ni secondes, ni minutes, ni heures, ni jours ni siècles. Ici, il n'y avait rien. Il y avait maintenant. Il y avait l'éternité. C'était tout.

Il y avait des silhouettes, aussi. Des âmes immatérielles. Les esseulés, les perdus, les enragés, les désespérés. Les victimes des voyages dans le temps, celles qui avaient été piégées dans l'infini du monde. Des milliers, des milliers et des milliers de personnes, toutes prisonnières à cause de ceux qui avaient, sans le vouloir, créé ce malheureux endroit. Des personnes qui étaient devenues des entités, imperceptibles pour ceux qui n'avaient connaissance que des trois premières dimensions.

Chaque âme avait eu une vie, autrefois. Elle avait eu des désirs, des souvenirs. Elle avait eu une famille, des amis, de la joie ou de la souffrance. Et puis elle avait atterri ici, et, à cause du principal ennemi de tout être vivant, le Temps, elle avait oublié. Elle avait perdu ce qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était.

La mort était mille fois préférable à l'immortalité. Tout ce que toutes ces pauvres âmes désiraient, c'était mourir. Quitter cet effroyable endroit que certains appelaient l'espace du chaos, à tout jamais. Partir d'ici. Abandonner le blanc. Abandonner le silence. Abandonner l'éternité. Et dire adieu à la souffrance, adieu au monde, adieu à l'univers.

L'une de ces silhouettes immatérielles se sentait particulièrement triste, cet instant-là. C'était auparavant une jeune adolescente qui s'était autrefois prénommée Sal Vikram. Elle n'était jamais réellement née, elle n'avait été que la pâle copie de la véritable Saleena Vikram, tout droit sorti de 2026. Mais elle avait eu des amis qui étaient devenus sa seule famille. Deux personnes merveilleuses, Liam O'Connor et Maddy Carter. Elle avait voyagé à travers différentes époques et différents lieux. Mais elle avait fini par se perdre, et elle avait atterri ici. Elle avait réussi à sortir, mais elle était devenue un monstre. Et elle avait tué, tué… Et puis, cela avait été comme un retour à la case départ. Retour à l'espace du chaos. Retour à l'éternité.

Elle avait reçu la visite de son ami Liam, une fois. Il lui avait fait deux promesses, ce jour-là. La première était qu'il trouverait un moyen de détruire cet endroit pour libérer toutes les personnes qui en étaient prisonnières. La seconde était de vivre heureux. Elle espérait qu'il réaliserait au moins la deuxième promesse. La jeune fille savait très bien qu'il y avait très peu de chance pour que l'espace du chaos disparaisse un jour.

Soudain, il y eut un changement. Sal sentit que quelque chose avait changé. Elle fut instantanément prise par un horrible mal de tête, le blanc devint noir et puis… Plus rien.

Mais elle avait eu le temps de penser. Elle avait eu le temps de penser avant que l'éternité ne soit enfin brisée.

Quelqu'un avait réussi. Elle allait être libérée. Ils allaient tous être libérés.

 _Merci, Liam._


	2. Chapitre 1

_Je poste le premier chapitre en même temps, comme ça..._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 _1994, université d'East Anglia, Norwich_

* * *

Dans la sombre allée près de l'entrée de service d'une piscine municipale, un renard fouillait dans des sacs poubelles ficelés, une légère pluie chuintait contre l'asphalte mouillé, et, au loin, une sirène de police hurlait avec insistance.

C'était une nuit ordinaire. Une nuit de plus, cinq heures avant que la lumière du jour apparaisse. Mais ce monde n'était jamais complétement endormi. À New York, il était huit heures du soir, les rues animées et bruyantes avec les derniers banlieusards qui travaillaient tard et rentraient chez eux et les premiers fêtards qui commençaient à sortir. À Mumbai, il était six heures du matin et les rues étaient déjà parcourues de bicyclettes, les pousse-pousse et les voitures crachant leur gaz d'échappement. En Israël, il était trois heures du matin, une heure avant que le premier appel de la prière des musulmans retentisse depuis le minuscule haut-parleur surplombant les terrasses et les toits de la ville de Jérusalem.

Mais ici même, c'était calme. Tout le monde dormait profondément. C'était silencieux, à l'exception du léger chuintement de la pluie et du bruissement d'un sac en plastique tiré dans un coin par un renard affamé.

Puis quelque chose remua. Une brise fraîche venue, en apparence, de nulle part, une brise qui remua les détritus éparpillés en un cercle paresseux, tels des enfants jouant à s'attraper. Une simple brise joueuse… Ou peut-être était-ce plus que cela ?

Madeleine Carter fit son apparition dans un espace isolé sur le bas-côté de la route, derrière les épais bussions en broussailles, sur l'herbe trempée et boueuse qui avait déjà commencé à roussir en cette période de l'année. Tout était calme. Seule la brise légère provenant de la fenêtre de déplacement temporelle à peine refermée venait rompre le silence de la nuit.

Oui… La fenêtre s'était refermée, le portail avait disparu, l'espace du chaos n'était plus… La boucle était bouclée. Maddy avait peine à le croire. Elle avait peine à croire que c'était terminé. Il n'y aurait plus de voyage dans le temps, plus d'ondes temporelles, plus de traqueurs et de monstrueuses versions de Sal, plus d'unités de soutien, plus de Liam… Uniquement l'instant présent.

Ses genoux s'entrechoquaient, sa tête lui tournait… La jeune femme sentit ses jambes se dérober et elle s'écroula sur le sol en tremblant. Des larmes obscurcirent sa vision, brûlantes et soudaines. Elle aurait préféré que cela soit facile… Une simple décision. Comme choisir entre chocolat et vanille. Mais non. Rien n'avait été facile dans toute cette histoire. Elle avait eu si peu de temps pour prendre la décision qui allait définir le reste de sa vie. Rejoindre ce qui restait de l'équipe qui s'était autrefois appelée les Time Riders ou retrouver Adam et tout arrêter.

Elle avait choisi la deuxième option. La solution de _facilité_. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir.

 _Liam a dit que je pouvais choisir. Il a dit que je n'étais pas obligée de le rejoindre…_

Maddy se demandait ce qu'allait penser Liam. S'il allait être déçu, de son choix et d'elle-même. La jeune femme se sentait lasse, fatiguée, honteuse de sa propre personne. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait fait son choix. Elle avait choisi d'abandonner l'équipe et de vivre, enfin. De revoir Adam, une dernière fois, ou peut-être un peu plus. Elle avait programmé la fenêtre un jour après que Becks et elle l'avaient rencontré pour la première fois dans le but de lui parler du manuscrit Voynich. Adam serait-il déjà parti chez les Messagers du Vent lorsqu'elle le rejoindrait ? Devrait-elle simplement lui dire adieu ou pourrait-elle rester avec lui pour toujours ?

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment fonctionnaient les boucles temporelles. Mais si il n'y avait plus de voyages dans le temps… Les voyages dans le temps qui avaient déjà eu lieu existaient-ils toujours ? Et avaient-ils bien eu lieu auparavant, ou devaient-ils se produire ? Tout était subjectif.

Mais elle n'était pas revenue ici pour se morfondre. La jeune femme sécha ses larmes et s'engagea sur la chaussée. Son pied glissa dans une flaque d'eau et elle manqua de s'étaler de tout son long sur le bitume. Elle n'avait même pas pris conscience, avant ce moment, d'être trempée jusqu'aux os. Elle avait eu bien d'autres choses à penser.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre l'université, bien moins de temps qu'une partie de son subconscient l'aurait espéré. Maintenant qu'elle était là, elle se sentait bêtement anxieuse. Maddy se souvenait encore parfaitement de l'emplacement de la chambre du jeune homme, malgré le temps qui était passé depuis sa dernière visite, mais elle marqua une pause avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. De toute façon, quelle heure était-il ? Tard, très tard.

Et si elle arrivait trop tard ? Et si il était déjà parti ? Non, non, non, elle ne devait pas courir ce risque. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'avança dans l'immense bâtisse.

Maddy avait frappé trois coups à la porte de la chambre et s'était interrompue. Il n'y avait plus qu'à prier pour que ce soit Adam qui ouvre, et pas un de ses colocataires.

Elle entendit la poignée de la porte tourner…

Et ses vœux furent exaucés.

— Adam ! s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant au coup, oubliant sur le coup la discrétion.

Elle passa sa tête par-dessus l'une de ses épaules et s'agrippa à son T-Shirt, soupirant de soulagement, des larmes à nouveau plein les yeux.

— Euh… ? Mais… ? Qu'est-ce que… ? Mais qui êtes-vous ?

Maddy recula de façon à avoir Adam face à elle. Figé tel une statue, ce dernier la fixait avec un regard de franche incrédulité, mêlée d'effroi et de stupeur. La jeune femme se sentit soudain très mélancolique. Cet Adam ne savait presque rien d'elle. Ce n'était pas cet Adam qui avait rejoint la cité des Messagers du Vent avec elle, ce n'était pas cet Adam qui avait fait face à un traqueur fou de rage, ce n'était pas cet Adam qui l'avait aimée et dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Cet Adam ignorait tout de ce qui s'était passé.

Mais contrairement à l'autre, cet Adam était vivant.

— Je… Tu étais mort ! s'écria-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Elle entendit quelque chose remuait derrière la porte.

 _J'ai réussi à réveiller un colocataire maintenant… Merveilleux._

— Je… Je-je ne comprends pas, bredouilla Adam.

La jeune femme s'était trompée lorsqu'elle avait pensé qu'il était effrayé. En réalité, il était _terrifié_. Et le colocataire qu'elle avait réveillé par mégarde était celui qui avait été assez fou pour faire des avances à Becks. Finalement, il pourrait lui être utile.

— Je comprends, Adam, que mon comportement peut vous paraître un petit peu déplacé. Mais figurez-vous que depuis que je suis venue vous voir hier, il y a eu plusieurs… Imprévus.

— Hier ? Hier, vous dites ? Mais… P-personne n'est venu me voir hier…

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. C'était impossible ! S'était-elle trompée dans la date ? Non, pourtant elle était sûre d'avoir choisi la bonne. Elle s'efforça de garder son calme et continua son explication. Maddy n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Elle n'avait pas _choisi_ cette époque pour se rendre compte finalement que tout ce qu'elle avait prévu avait échoué !

— Enfin, si, vous savez… Le manuscrit Voynich ! Je suis venue hier pour que vous me fassiez part de la phrase que vous avez décodé !

Adam haussa les sourcils.

— Le manuscrit Voynich ? murmura-t-il. Vous dites que j'ai… Décrypté le manuscrit Voynich ? Moi ?

— Ce n'est pas le cas ?

— Si j'avais décrypté ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot du manuscrit Voynich, croyez-bien que je m'en souviendrais !

Maddy ne comprenait pas. Si Adam n'avait pas décrypté le petit passage dans le manuscrit Voynich, alors que c'était-il passé ?

— Vous étiez là, vous aussi ! s'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers l'autre étudiant.

— Désolé, mamzelle, mais je crois bien que je ne vous ai jamais vu nulle part.

— Becks ! s'écria-t-elle en désespoir de cause. Vous vous souvenez de Becks, au moins !

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire malicieux.

— S'il y avait eu une fille, je m'en serais rappelé !

La jeune femme poussa un soupir d'angoisse. Peut-être qu'en supprimant le réseau de tachyons et l'espace du chaos pour rendre impossible les voyages dans le temps, cela avait annulé les changements que tous les voyages dans le temps passés avaient produits. Maddy ne voyait pas d'autres explications. Si son hypothèse était la bonne, alors Liam n'avait pas modifié le message du Graal, Adam n'avait pas décodé la phrase modifié du manuscrit Voynich et n'était pas parti en 1479, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'était pas mort, tout comme les malheureux habitants de la cité des Messagers du Vent.

Mais pour le moment, c'était assez problématique. Adam et son colocataire la regardaient tous les deux comme si elle était folle à lier. Et voir Adam Lewis regarder une personne comme si _elle_ était folle à lier signifiait _beaucoup de choses_.

— Je vous promet que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, les supplia-t-elle en désespoir de cause. Je peux vous le prouver. S'il vous plaît…

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Adam. Il avait peur, cela se sentait d'ici, et il était physiquement en tous points semblable à celui qu'elle connaissait, des dreadlocks rousses sales aux baskets délavées. Maddy le supplia du regard. Elle se sentait prête à fondre en larmes. Elle ne voulait pas se rendre compte qu'elle avait fait le mauvais choix. Elle ne voulait pas se rendre compte que tout ce qu'elle avait abandonné pour retrouver Adam avait été vain.

— Je vous prie, laissez-moi vous expliquer…

Le jeune homme la fixait maintenant avec une inquiétude différente. N'importe qui se serait rendu compte que Maddy était sur le point de s'évanouir, mais Adam avait toujours été particulièrement mauvais dans les domaines qui touchaient à la compréhension de l'être humain.

— Et… Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? Co-comment vous appelez-vous ? bégaya-t-il d'une voix qu'il essaya de rendre rassurante.

— Je m'appelle Madeleine Carter… _Maddy_. Je pourrais vous expliquer qui je suis, mais il faut que l'on aille dehors pour ça. Dans un endroit calme et _isolé_.

Son regard s'attarda sur le colocataire qui hocha la tête.

— S'il vous plaît… murmura de nouveau la jeune femme.

— Vous n'êtes pas une espèce d'agent secret qui va me torturer pour essayer d'obtenir des informations grâce à mes super-connaissances, puis me séquestrer dans une cellule sombre et obscure, n'est-ce pas ? bredouilla Adam.

Maddy ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, tant cette réponse ressemblait à la personne qu'elle connaissait.

— Je vous promet que non.

Adam avait alors eu le même regard que lorsqu'il avait décidé de les accompagner au Nicaragua et leur avait raconté tout ce qu'il savait au sujet des Messagers du Vent.

— Alors je suis d'accord.

Maddy sourit franchement cette fois-ci, soulagée et plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis très longtemps.

— Merci.

* * *

Ils avaient marché jusqu'à arriver dans un parc publique, et s'étaient installés sur un banc.

— Je… Je vous écoute. Pourquoi me connaissez-vous ?

— Vous avez découvert une tribu inconnue au Nicaragua, que vous avez nommé les Messagers du Vent. Vous vous êtes spécialisé dans la recherche de la traduction de leur langue. Vous…

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures côte à côte sur le banc, sans voir que le jour avait pris le pas sur la nuit et que les passants les observaient d'un drôle d'air. Adam Lewis avait tour à tour parut étonné, effrayé, franchement incrédule, avait commencé à la croire et pour finir, avait paru assez impressionné de la personne qu'il avait été ou qu'il serait plus tard, s'il ne le devenait pas jamais.

— J'ai vraiment traduit une phrase du manuscrit Voynich ?

— _Vous devez publier la dernière partie du message, Adam Lewis,_ récita Maddy, _et je vous promets que quelqu'un viendra vous chercher et vous expliquera tout. Quand cette personne viendra, il est important que vous lui disiez ceci : « Chercher Cabot à Kirklees en 1194. » Ne révélez à personne d'autre le reste du message. Et maintenant, en voici la dernier partie : « Pandore est le mot. Il conduit à la vérité. Ami voyageur, il est temps de venir le chercher »._ Oui.

— QUOI ?! Mais… Mais… Comment la personne qui a écrit le manuscrit Voynich pouvait connaître mon nom ?

— Ce n'était pas le cas. Ce passage a été rajouté par la suite.

— Par un voyageur du futur ?

— Par un voyageur du futur.

— Et la personne censée venir me chercher était vous… c'est ça ?

— deviné.

Il avait paru encore plus enjoué. Bien entendu, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à croire en la véracité de ses paroles. C'était complétement insensé ! Mais il avait vu au regard de la jeune femme qu'elle ne lui mentait pas. Ce qui ne lui laissait que deux hypothèses : soit elle disait la vérité, soit elle avait complétement perdu l'esprit. Et il avait décidé de choisir la première option, car comment pourrait-elle connaître tant de détails sur sa vie si était folle ?

Il s'était senti très mal. Maddy lui parlait de voyage dans le temps. De voyage dans le temps, bon sang ! Et dire que lui, Adam – enfin, en quelque sorte – avait lui aussi voyagé dans le temps ! Il avait eu du mal à rester debout, à ne pas faire de gestes étranges ou inquiétants tels que se cogner la tête par terre ou se mettre à vomir, mais il avait réussi.

Maddy s'était senti de plus en plus heureuse au fur et à mesure de la conversation, et en avait presque oublié le chagrin qui la suivait désormais partout et le vide dans sa poitrine causé par l'absence de Liam et des deux unités de soutien. Ce n'était peut-être pas son Adam, mais il réagissait et parlait comme lui.

Adam lui avait aussi demandé de quelle époque elle venait. La jeune femme avait répondu 2010 après une hésitation. Elle avait toujours un temps de doute, avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne venait pas réellement de 2010, que cette idée n'était qu'un souvenir implanté dans sa mémoire et qu'elle était née dans un tube d'incubation et pas du ventre d'une mère. Mais finalement, Maddy avait dit 2010. Adam n'avait pas besoin de savoir cela pour l'instant. Il y avait une révélation bien pire qu'elle devait lui faire à présent.

Elle devait lui expliquer pourquoi elle l'avait retrouvé ici. Pourquoi elle avait été si soulagée en le retrouvant. D'une voix entrecoupée par ses propres pensées, elle lui raconta l'histoire de sa mort. Elle s'interrompit au bout d'une infinité de temps, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que des larmes obscurcissaient sa vision et qu'Adam se trémoussait sur le banc, signe d'inquiétude et de gêne évident.

— Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

L'horreur de cette nuit-là… Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à l'effacer. Ils avaient passé deux ans à voyager aux quatre coins du monde afin d'oublier ces horreurs, Liam, Rashim, Becks, Bob et elle-même, mais rien n'avait changé. La jeune femme revoyait toujours tout aussi distinctement, comme un film qu'elle connaîtrait par cœur. Sal… Sal lui manquait chaque jour. Son souvenir était présent à chaque moment, plus que celui d'Adam. Adam avait eu une belle mort. Pas Sal. _Sal n'avait même pas eu de mort tout court._ Elle avait été contrainte à exister pour l'éternité, et s'était transformée en un monstre assoiffé de sang qui avait tué des milliers d'innocents. Elle se rappelait quand elle était allée la chercher dans l'espace du chaos, comme sa tentative avait été vaine…

Maddy se rendit compte qu'Adam essayait d'attirer son attention. Elle soupira.

— Je suis _vraiment_ allé au-devant de ce trand… Traqueur ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et entreprit de sécher ses larmes, discrètement.

— Je crois que je vais devenir jaloux de mon moi futur. Je ne m'en serais jamais cru capable.

Maddy esquissa un sourire. La peau pâle d'Adam se colora soudain, très légèrement.

— J'ai l'impression… commença-t-il. Est-ce que… Est-ce que ce moi futur… Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous ?

Il avait posé sa question à voix très basse, hésitante. Par peur de la gêner ou étant gêné lui-même, elle n'en savait rien. Et il la regardait d'un air de dire « tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre si tu n'en as pas envie ».

— Oui, répondit-elle enfin. Il y avait… Quelque chose.

Adam lui sourit, puis effaça son sourire comme s'il venait de faire une horrible erreur, puis il déclara :

— Ce qui me rend encore plus jaloux de mon moi futur.


End file.
